One night out
by sibunaobsession
Summary: My first story please read: Will one night change the life of two forever or once everything is over will they forget about each other.Rated T because in later chapters there are mentions of drinking and maybe other things.
1. I Found Her

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is allowed and appreciated. I don't know how to write these yet so please review or pm to help. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own House Of Anubis or any of the characters I only came up with the plot of the story.**

~Eddie's POV~

I was walking home after a night out with my friends Fabian, Jerome and Alfie and that was when I saw her. The girl was curled up in a bundle, her auburn hair flowing over her face she didn't look as though she was homeless ,but she was lead there unconscious so I did what a normal person would do. I picked her up and took her home to my apartment.

It must have been at least an hour before the girl finally started to awake .She tossed and turned before she finally sat up. As soon as she opened her eyes I saw that they were a glittering emerald colour she was stunning. Looking round my apartment the girl managed to mutter a 'where am I'. Me being the gentleman I was answered, " Umm you must of fell asleep or passed out. You were in an alley way I couldn't leave you so I brought you home. Thinking about it I should have just-" she shut me up before I could continue rambling ,"What do you mean you found me in an ally I was at home the last time I checked!"she shouted at me her voice spitting venom."Ok girl I get your mad but you were in an alley way unless that's your home I doubt you were at home" I yelled back with just as much force." she looked at me and I looked straight back. We must've sat there staring at each other for a while until she broke the silence "One I have a name and it's Patricia. Two I believe you."

~Patricia POV~

I don't know why but I felt safe in this apartment. No matter how safe I felt It explain how I ended up in the streets but one way or another I would find out how I ended up there no matter what."Eddie, my name is Eddie" he stated interrupting my thoughts. Eddie. This guys name was Eddie. I was in Eddie's apartment. He might have been a random stranger but now he is Eddie a guy who took me in.

**So guys that's the first part. if you want to find out what happened to Patricia you will have to review. I know it wasn't that long but if It gets some reviews I will work on the next chapter which will hopefully be better and longer.**

**~Sibuna**


	2. Knocking

**I'm back with another chapter yay. Thanks for all the reviews after this chapter I will start some shout outs but only if I get more reviews. Any way back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Conjuring or House Of Anubis because if I did there would already be a season 4.**

~Eddie's POV~

Patricia sat there silent, she looked around the room not making eye contact as though she would burn into ashes if she did. For a while it was silent not that content peaceful silence but that weird awkward kind."So how did you get into the alley from your place?" I questioned wanting to know more. Huffing she agreed to answer,"Honestly I have no clue how. Can I stay here tonight just on the couch please I just won't feel safe at home alone."

I was shocked to tell you the least I just nodded and pointed to a closet in the corner of the room. Slowly she got up and made my way over to it. Opening the door with complete care she looked inside.

~Patricia's POV~

I looked around the closet on one shelf there were a lot of small shoe boxes neatly placed beside one another. On the right the shelf had pillows and blankets. Just what I needed, I reached out and grabbed a blue pillow with a black blanket. I shut the closet door and headed towards the couch to set up my bed for the night."What time is it" I asked Eddie."Uh it's about 1 in the morning"Oh great its one in the morning I have 6 hours to sleep until I have to get up for work."What are you so grumpy about gosh its only 1 its not 6 or anything" after he said that all I could do was glare."You know Weasel people have to get up for work in the morning"he looked at me and laughed. I just glared at him again,"Yeah cause people totally work on Sunday" What did he say Sunday but isn't it Thursday oh great not only did I wake up in a strangers home I can't remember anything for the past 2 days."Hey Yacker why do you look so uh confused. Are you ok do I need to call a doctor cause I can do that you know."

~Nobody's POV~

She looked at him and smiled "I'm fine I just er well I can't remember what happened the past two days"Eddie stared at her to see if she was telling the truth ,but he didn't have to for long because he knew that someone with such a genuine worried look couldn't be lying."I'll help" She looked at him "help with what" He didn't answer just gave her a look saying 'you should know what I'm talking about' Patricia mumbled something that was inaudible before turning back round to face the couch."Hey I'm offering to do something for you and all you do is mumble and grumble what did you say any ways"That's when the unexpected happened she blushed not a total full out blush but a 'its kind of embarrassing' blush. She gave out a small cough "I said that no one is ever nice to me so why are you being so kind"Eddie put down his head and chuckled, he looked up to see she was completely serious so he straightened his face right away."I'm so sorry I thought you were joking I mean why wouldn't someone be nice to a beautiful girl like you."

Patricia stared down at the floor her eyes glazed over as if she was day dreaming in the middle of class. Suddenly worry grew inside of Eddie. A minute pasted. Then two. Then three. Just as the fourth minute pasted she was back to normal just like that.

~Patricia's POV~

After Eddie said that my memory latched on to something

**FLASHBACK**

_I looked around and saw a sign that read **Rutter's reading and music shop** I was in town._

_Walking in I saw shelves filled with books and CDs. Behind me was a man his face was all blurry so I couldn't see who it was. A familiar laugh filled the room it sounded just like someone I used to know but It couldn't be him."Hey haven't seen you in a long time beautiful."_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

~Nobody's POV~

"Are you ok?"She turned to him and said "I think I know where I have been recently I had some sort of flashback can we go in the morning" It wasn't like Eddie could say no she looked at him with pleading eyes. He melted while staring into them,"So this is you accepting my offer to help you"For her to say yes took a while but it was worth it."How about we watch a movie then go to bed its a weekend please"This time it was Eddie that gave the pleading look. Sighing in defeat Patricia offered Eddie a seat next to her, which he gladly took. Using the remote that was on the couch next to him. Eddie turned on the T.V and put on the Horror movie channel. To their luck the film called The Conjuring had only just started.

Halfway through the movie lent on Eddie's shoulder he was about shrug her off when he realised that she was sound asleep. In one swift movement he reached over Patricia and pulled the soft fluffy blanket over them both, he then turned off the T.V. After about ten minutes Eddie fell asleep with the auburn haired girl next to him.

~Eddie's POV~

I woke up and last night came flooding back to me, Patricia was still next to me fast asleep still. I was just about to fall back into a slumber when a bang on the door made my eyes open wide with a start. Cautiously I turned my head in the direction of the front door.

**So guys that was the second chapter what do you think. I would just like to thank people for the reviews and hopefully I will get more. So who do you think is at the door?Why is someone at the door?Can you tell who was in Patricia's flashback?The second chapter will be up around Thursday next week.**

**~Sibuna**


	3. Crying

**Hey guys sibunaobsession here. I would like to say thanks for all the lovely reviews. It really means a lot to me. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis. If I did own it I would boast about it forever and ever.**

~No one's POV~

Eddie stared at the door for a while waiting for the loud knocks to go away but they wouldn't. He knew he should answer but he couldn't. Scratch that he wouldn't. With Patricia being so close to him her warmth radiating onto him, he would not move and risk her waking up. The young adult thoughts about the girl were soon interrupted but not by the noise.

It was by the silence. It wasn't there for long until he heard the jingling of keys. Twisting his head even more Eddie saw the door handle turn. Panic was the opposite of what he did, he just leaned back and closed his eyes.

Once the door was fully open a male about Eddie and Patricia's age walked on through the door as though he had been there many times. The stranger didn't notice the pair on the couch until he sat down across from them.

"Patricia?"

The girl opened her eyes to see the one and only Fabian Rutter. She knew it was him no one else had those warm loving eyes that she knew and saw for most of her child hood at Anubis her old boarding house. Fabian had not changed much his style did a bit but he still had his old hair style.

"I didn't think I would see you again Fabian"

He smiled his signature smile, "Yeah well I didn't think I would see anyone apart from Jerome and Alfie"

The only one who was confused was Eddie, "Whoa whoa whoa you guys know each other?"

Glares were sent at Eddie for butting into their conversation.

"Well yeah. Fabian Jerome Alfie and I went to school together until we were 16 then I never saw anyone again"

The American listened to the details of Patricia's and Fabian's adventures as time went by. Patricia was speaking when she went silent just like she did the last night.

~ Patricia's POV~

I was talking to the boys and it felt like I was back in Anubis where my family were.

_~flashback~_

_I was in my apartment when there was a knock at the door I went to open it to see a man. Thinking back I noticed I didn't know this man. He was about 6 foot 1 and had dark hair with stubble covering his cheeks and chin. The man wasn't very attractive he was actually pretty ugly. When I asked him for his name he grunted and stepped into my apartment. That's when my world went black._

_Everything came to life again a few seconds later but I was in a club with my twin sister piper. The neon blue and pink lights were flashing the music was blaring. For a moment it was just us two chatting when I was approached by the same man that was in my apartment._

_~flashback over~_

~ Fabian's POV~

Four hours passed of Patricia Eddie and I joking and having fun, making me forget the reason I came to Eddie's place. A loud noise made us all go silent. But it wasn't just any old noise it was Eddie's stomach. He groaned as if he was in agony and we all laughed in reply.

"We should get some food" Trixie (which is Patricia's old nickname from Anubis) stated as we finished up our laughing. Knowing the girl I dint reply, because if I did she would give me hell for just commenting on her statement.

~Patricia's POV~

When we arrived at the restaurant I saw someone I never wanted to see again. And just like that my life was broken, I could barley breath. It was him. To make sure he couldn't see me I swung my head round to face Fabian and Eddie. They looked at me carefully as though I was keeping a secret. Which I was but they couldn't know. I didn't want them to know.

After we ordered our food I excused myself to go to the bathroom. On my way there I bumped into someone, it was him the guy from the flash back he smiled at me. Not a normal polite smile but a horrible crooked smile, it made my insides twist and turn. I walked backwards and bumped into him. He saw me. A scared look came across my face and I ran. Ran from everything Eddie, Fabian, the guy and him.

~No one's POV~

Patricia ran blindly not looking where she was going, She heard someone calling her name but she never looked back. As she was running down an alley way she tripped and landed on her ankle. For what seemed like forever she tried to get up to keep going but she couldn't, she just curled up and cried.

Eddie and Fabian ran in the direction they saw Patricia sprint as fast as they could but when they tried to find her in the sea of people she was gone. It was as though she vanished into thin air.

"Y..you go down that alley up ahead I will go across the road see if she went anywhere there."The brown haired boy gasped exhausted from running. The American nodded in reply.

Eddie went ahead passed Fabian's shop and down the alley way when he saw her. She was curled up in a bundle, her auburn hair flowing over her face just like the night he found her. There was something different thought this time Patricia was crying.

~Eddie's POV~

I walked over and sat next to her."Yacker what's wrong?"If she wasn't crying she would've probably called me an idiot for using a gentle voice but I didn't care she was upset. No reply came but I guessed that would happen so I just pulled her into my lap and drew circles on her back with my finger. She might not know this but I do consider us friends I mean how couldn't I.

**So guys third chapter yay. I was looking at the reviews and I would like to say:**

**Gummy-bears28:Thanks for the reviews your one of the first and I really appreciate it.**

**Creativeminds614:Thanks for the review you didn't type much but it still meant soo much :)**

**Peddie4evas:You were the first person to review and thanks soo much for reading **

**Guest: Thank you for the review I listened to your comment and started to writer longer chapters so I make sure they are at least 1000 words before I upload.**

**So guys what do you think who's the dude that Trix is scared of and who is that guy that was at her apartment, restaurant and club?Review to find out.**

**~Sibuna**


	4. Hurt

**Hey again I started writing the day after I updated because of the reviews I got in the short time. I would just like to say if it is causing a bit of confusion one guys she is scared of and the other is from the flashback so they are not the same guy. Now that I have cleared that up on to the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I would be making the new season.**

~Eddie's POV~

It took a while but Patricia finally calmed down, the sobs and cries had stopped and now it was reduced to a few sniffles. I asked/told her in my soft voice "Hey Yacker you never answered my question are you ok?"

"Fine" she said shortly. Obviously anyone with a brain could tell she wasn't bu8t I didn't want to push her. " You know you can tell me anything right?" Thinking about me asking that wasn't the best move but it did make her tell me something.

"I..I had a flashback and there was this guy in it I don't know who he was but he...he was in my apartment and at the restaurant . I..I didn't leave because of him I left because of someone else."

My mind raced through all the possibilities the most likely one being her leaving because of something Fabian or I said.

~Patricia's POV~

I wanted to tell Eddie so bad but I just couldn't find the strength inside of me to do it. How do you just deploy that on someone you just met? I just didn't want to see Mike ever again and he was there I bumped into him while walking backwards. He knows where I live so I can't go home. Maybe in will just ask Eddie if I can stay at his again or Fabian's. I am not going home. I will not go home. Mike could be there and I only just got away from him. Eddie looked at me with a 'please tell me I want to try and help you' look. Sighing as a sign of defeat "Can I just stay at yours again? I don't want to go home tonight." but then I realised I had only just met Eddie, I didn't want to invade his privacy, " You know I'm sure Fabian will let me stay the night I mean-"he cut me off.

"Of course you can, but one question first. That guy the one with black hair who you were staring at who was he?" Just then memories came flooding back.

~ _Flashback~_

_I had just returned home after taking a walk to the corner shop to grab a few things for dinner. When I heard a sound from the bedroom. It couldn't have been Mike my boyfriend because he was at work until 7. Silently I hoped it wasn't him, he would kill me if he knew I was out."Where were you?" I heard the angry shout just as I walked into the bedroom. My eyes slammed shut, I was scared, I didn't want to look him in the eye. "You ignorant little Bitch I said WHERE WERE YOU?" The sound of his voice just echoed threw my ears, it wouldn't matter if I answered he would react no different, but I answered anyway. "I..I was out.. at the shop round the corner." Five seconds later I was on the floor. As Mike's foot connected with my stomach, I let out a deafening scream of pain. "Haven't I told you not to scream before or did you ignore me then to you little Whore." Salty tears began trickling down my face but I was careful not to make a noise. Quivering slightly I stood up. Only to be knocked against the wall my arm twisted as I landed. And I stopped crying,whilst yelled_

" _you don't know what I've done for you" and he hit me again._

_~flashback over~_

~Nobody's POV~

Eddie watched as Patricia cried and cried,he felt terrible. He didn't know what he did wrong all he did was ask a question. Minutes passed by until all went silent. The blonde lent down to see that she was asleep she had made herself exhausted with her non stop sobs. In the end Eddie decided to carry the girl home.

Once at his apartment he lay Patricia on the in his bed and covered her over with his duvet. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Eddie looked at Patricia then exited the room. The phone slid out of his right side pocket with ease. An image of him and his friends Jerome, Alfie and Fabian popped up on screen as he looked at the text. It was from Fabian.

**Eddie:**

**Have you found her yet. I've had no luck.**

**~Fabian**

Fabian:

Yeah I have dude we are at my place come 

straight in she's sleeping

~Eddie

A second after Fabian walked through the door Patricia woke up screaming. Fabian gave Eddie an 'I got this' look and rushed into Eddie's bedroom.

~Fabian's POV~

I have never seen Trixie the goth pixie this broken, I felt as though I couldn't help her. But just like always she became tough and went inside her shell. "What do you want?" she spat at me. Yep just like the old days I thought."Hey I heard you scream thought you were getting killed" I joked weakly trying to lift the mood. She shuddered but chuckled slightly."Seriously Fabian you may be the dumbest smart guy I have ever known."

~Eddie's POV~

While Fabian was in with Patricia I must have fell asleep because when I opened my eyes the room was dark and I was covered over with a blanket. I didn't want to sit still so I got up to go to bed and I saw something I didn't want to see.

**I know this is very early but I didn't have anything to do so I got writing. **

**Peddie4evas: No problem I just love writing fan fiction especially when I know people actually read and appreciate it.**

**Gummy-bears28: Thank you for the support you have been giving me if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't still be writing**

**creativeminds614: It's totally fine an you are kind of close with your idea.**

**What did Eddie see? Any ideas what the weirdo guy from the club and Patricia's apartment is doing? One thing I need to ask any one-shots or anything either Pm or review about them. And last but not least review for more.**


	5. Remembering Him

**Hey and I'm back with a new chapter yay. Wait no longer lets get to the story:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis if I did I would be out at dinner with the cast right now.**

~Eddie's POV~

My eyes shut at the sight of it hoping it was a dream. Patricia and Fabian were snuggling on my bed. We may not be going out but I had taken a liking to her. She wasn't a normal girl. Angles could not compare to her and now she is snuggling with my best friend. I sank to my knees. "Eddie?" came her voice. Now you've done it Eddie give yourself a round of applause. " Is he ok? Weasel do you need a doctor?" Fabian mumbled something I couldn't hear. For a second there was silence then my bedroom door slammed shut.

~Nobody's POV~

Patricia looked at Eddie for a while, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. At first she was scared but after he saw that his eyes softened. "I'm sorry I just felt light headed" the lie rolled off the American's tongue as if it were true. They both knew it wasn't true, however she simply let it pass. The room stayed in a comfortable silence. Shivering Patricia walked over to Eddie and hugged him. To say the least he was shocked, he hugged back though. "Thank you for everything, I don't even deserve your help yet you helped me and I trust you. If you don't get it weasel, I don't give away trust that easy." A grin spread across Eddie's face. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't disappear. Both pulled apart slightly and stared into each others eyes. They got closer and closer until their lips brushed together. Sparks flew it was like fireworks. As they pulled apart she looked at him and blushed." That was..." Eddie started but Patricia finished "Amazing"

That night the two fell asleep in each others arms.

~Patricia's POV~

_I was sleeping peacefully when the darkness disappeared, I was in my flat. The only sound I could hear clearly was that my shower was on. Who was in the shower? Quickly but quietly I made my way into the bathroom. One step at a time until I saw who was in the shower, it was Mike._

"_Aww the little whore wanted to see me did she?" No no no this couldn't be happening. "Did not I didn't know you were in here" I said making my way to the door. This couldn't be happening, he grabbed me just before I could get out of the door. Mike span me around to face him fury all over his face. Forcefully he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue swiped my lip asking for entrance. My lips stayed sealed, so he bit down and they parted slightly. I struggled and struggle but I couldn't escape his grasp. Knowing it was no use I let the tears flow, I didn't want to be here. One of Mike's hands travelled to the buttons of my shirt and clumsily undid them. When his lips left my mouth to start trailing kisses down my body I took my chance and screamed._

Suddenly I jolted upwards it was just a dream, he wasn't here I wasn't with him. It was in that moment I noticed what if Eddie was like Mike anyone could be nice at first then when I trust them turn evil. Now was my time to get away from him. Well I could always check out that store I was at the music and book store.

~Eddie's POV~

Patricia was gone I woke up and she wasn't there. Did she leave was everything a dream? Or did she just use me? I can't believe this why would she just leave me here?

Maybe she went to see Fabian. Yeah Fabian, I'll drop by his store to see if he knows where she is.

The car park was small but I managed to find a parking space to park my black X5 BMW. Fabian greeted me with a simple hi as I walked into the shop. "Have you seen Patricia I woke up and she wasn't at my apartment." Huffing he walked over to me. "Patricia she's different she doesn't trust easily and it took me forever to become her friend if anything she probably went home, because she didn't trust you." Home. I forgot Patricia didn't live with me she did have her own home. Since Yacker was not here where would I look now. Give up give up my mind kept telling me. My mind was probably right, so I might as well go home and enjoy the rest of the week since I don't have work. "Hey watch it!" I heard from just outside the door of the store. That voice it was familiar. Fabian waved goodbye as I was walking towards the door. A person knocked into me as I was walking through the door. "Patricia" I said breathlessly.

"Oh it's you" she muttered under her breath but I still heard it.

~Patricia's POV~

I turned to run but _he grabbed me just before I could get out of the door _. I flinched it reminded me of what happened most of the time when I was with mike. Most people would say to me that was one guy get over it but I just can;t. These memories are stuck in my brain and they are breaking me from inside out." Hey Yacker why did you leave?" he said in a soft voice just loud enough for me to hear. "You know what, I'm not an object you don't own me I didn't have to stay. Look I just wanted to check out this shop I was here in a flashback with a guy I wanted to see if the owner knew him."

Eddie's eyes had an expression it wasn't anger, it wasn't confusion, it was hurt. What I said had hurt Eddie. But why? He seemed like a guy that didn't hurt easy. It took him a while but he started to talk,"You mean Fabian might have known that weirdo that was in your flashback and from your apartment" Fabian? Fabian was the owner. I guess it makes sense it was **Rutter's** Reading and Music store, the name Rutter kind of gave it away. "Yo Trisha is that you" wait I know that voice.

**That was the 5th chapter. Anyone think they know what that weirdo from her flashbacks is doing? What about Mike, how did they break up? How did Patricia get away? If you all want to know review and I will get started on the next chapter.**

**Gummy-bears28: Now you know what Eddie saw. And thank you for reviewing it means a lot.**

**Fanficgirl1999: Thanks for reviewing and you were right about the Patricia and Fabian thing.**

**Bre: Thanks for the review. Hopefully you will like this chapter to.**


End file.
